Fry x Leela
by StoryTimeLove
Summary: Hermes invests in a new product on which he installs in planet express. Fry takes Leela out on the date in planet express not knowing that the rest of the crew is there too watch. Romantic comedy. This is my first Futurama fanfiction and if you don't like reading about sex or nudity then this story isn't for you. It's Rated M for maturity.


Fry x Leela

**"Lemon"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FUTURAMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Authors note: Your welcome.

"Fry, hurry up." Leela says as she peeks out of Fry's room to see where he is. "I'm coming." He runs back into the room and shuts it.

"Hermes, I here you installed new cameras in planet express." The professor said, to them. "Yes, I did and I think they work greatly want to test them out with me?" Hermes says in his Jamaican accent. "Oh Goody!" The professor replies back to him.

He walks over to the table where Hermes is and turns on the tv.

"Here's are the rooms, downstairs, and upstairs" Hermes showed the professor. "Does the camera has access to the rooms?" Oh yes, they do. Certainly. Hermes said, as he activated the cameras.

Fry x Leela

"Oh Fry, this is nice." She says while Fry gives her kisses on her neck. "Thanks, I've done this just for you." He says. The room was decorated with red rose petals and candles. Leela was dressed in a see-through lingerie night groan that was hot red. Fry, was with out his shirt and with only his boxers.

"Hi, guys" Bender says coming in. "Bender why are you here?" The professor asks startled. "I don't know, I just wanted to take a walk since, Fry wasn't at the apartment." Oh. Ok. "Wanna watch the t.v. With us?" Hermes asked Bender. "For what?" It got cameras and I think Fry and Leela are spending thee night here."

Hermes said, with a slightly evil smile. "Count me in" Bender said, happily drinking a can of oil. Hermes turned the camera too, Fry's room and Hermes was right as usual.

**Meanwhile:**

Fry and Leela were still deeply into their make-out session.

Amy and zoidberg walked in together. "Hey you two, what you are y'all doing here?"

"Nothing, had nothing else to do." Amy says, while zoidberg agrees. "Hey, what are you all watching?" Zoidberg asks as the t.v. caught his attention. "Oh, that's just Fry and Leela making out." Hermes told them. "Do you think they're gonna have sex?" Amy asked. "Hell yeah!" "Count me in, me too!" They all sat down around the table watching the t.v. screen to see what was going to happen next.

Fry and Leela:

"Oh Fry", Leela said moaning between the kisses as he reached for her bra strap. Her bra fell off all the way as it dropped to the floor. Fry grabbed her Double- D cup breasts in his hands and smashed them in his face. "Go Fry." Bender said.

He took one of her breasts and started sucking on her nipple. She started moaning, "Mm. Fry, I'm soaking" she whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide. "I got something for you." He said, as he took his index finger and entered it into her soaking wet vagina. She let out a small moan. "Fry." He started going slow at first, but then kept going faster. She started losing control in her legs. "Fry!" She cried out not wanting him to stop, and enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her. She held on to his shoulder as she reached her climax. "Fry, I'm gonna…Uh.." She looked at him and kissed him passionately.

Back in the room everyone was staring awkwardly at the screen. "Um, I think we shouldn't watch them anymore." Amy said, as she got up ready to leave. "You woose" Bender said, as he grabbed Amy's hand pulling her back down. "That was hot" Hermes said, as the professor agreed with him.

Back to Fry x Leela

"That was amazing" Leela said, as she fell back on the bed topless with no clothes on. "That's not all" Fry said, pulling down his boxers. To her surprise Fry's cock was huge. She thought somehow it would be small. "Fry!" Leela said, slightly afraid of it.

"Don't worry Leela, I'll promise you'll like it" He said, as he got in the bed with her taking his boxers off. "But first, I'm going to have you for dinner" he said, as he went down. She giggled, not really knowing what that meant. But as soon as she felt his tongue, she started to moan again. She could hardly call his name out. "Fr—" She tried saying as she grabbed his hair to pull him closer to her soaking wet spot. Her eye opened up wide as she knew she was cumming once again, by Fry. She turned her head towards a pillow smiling.

"Now, I bet your ready." Fry said, as he whipped out his cock and pushed it in gently into her vagina. "Fry, it's so big." She says as he fills her up. "MMmm, way better than what's his names cock" she says making the most sexy faces as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Fry, Keeping going" she said, as she started shaking again. "Harder Fry!" She screamed. "mmm" She couldn't take not being in control, so she flipped him over. "Go Leela" Amy thought to herself.

"I want more." Leela said, as Fry was now on his back. Leela jumped and rode his cock until she felt her G-spot and Fry felt it too. "Don't move" she said, as she started to rock. "Don't…" as she begin to groan. "I can't…." He then took over with her still on top going faster and faster as she pleased. Well as they both pleased. "I'm gonna cum, Fry" Leela said, almost on the verge of tears as she enjoyed his cock pleasing her. "Me—Too." He murmured. "Let's come together?" He asked. She nodded. "It wasn't long until she was calling his name out on last time and as he was calling hers.

Back too the crew:

"Awe, that was so sweet, and sexy." Amy said, smiling as Hermes turned off the t.v.

"They can't know that we saw them do the deed." Hermes said.

"Right!" The professor said, as he stood up. "That was refreshing" zoidberg shared his comment. "Ew" Amy said, as she looked at him.

"I'm a go out and get us something to drink" Fry said, as he began to put his clothes back on. "Ok" Leela agreed to him.

"Nice banging Fry!" Bender said, as Fry turned back on the lights. "What!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Fry asked scared out of his mind. "Oh nothing, just watching you guys bang."

" Leela sure has a tight pussy, doesn't she?" Bender asked. Fry's eyes opened up wide. "You guys didn't!"

"Well…Hermes said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Noooo!" Fry screams. Leela comes out of the room and to her surprise she sees the rest of the crew. "WHAT!" She screams as she knew what just happened. She comes out of the room fully dressed with her clothes on.

" Did you guys see us!" She asked angrily. "Yeah…" Amy answered backing away.

"She karate kicks them once at a time knocking them out.

"Come on, Fry let's go home." She says as she gathers their things and leaves as she blew out the candles.

**The End.**


End file.
